Spectrum
by Zombiegait
Summary: Various pairings - het, slash, femslash, Hyuugacest, etc. - and Gen. Drabble collection, all 50 words or less. Ratings from G to R. Constantly updating.
1. i, gen, g

**Author Notes: **Recently came across a (long dead) Naruto drabble fest over on LJ, and was extremely interested in the idea. So here is a collection of drabbles, all 50 words or less, rated between G and R. :) This collection includes all sorts of pairings, including everything from het to slash/femslash to Hyuugacest, so if any of those upset you or don't catch your interest, feel free to skip over them. The pairings are various, and some are just gen, but if you're looking for my KakaSaku drabbles, those are all included my other collection "Springtime & Temptation" and will not be included here. That's about it, so enjoy! ^_^

* * *

**Baby Blue Eyes  
[Kushina, Naruto, G]**

Kushina smiles down at the bundle in her arms. She is exhausted, still in pain, and quite a bit pissed at Minato for being a man and putting her through this. But her little boy, her Naruto, wipes all of this from her mind, and she is happy.


	2. ii, sasunaru, g

**Author Notes:** Alright, I'd just like to say now, since I have several Naruto/Sasuke drabbles in this collection, _I do not care about the NaruSasu vs SasuNaru debate_. The order of their names is irrelevant in my opinion, and I will swap them around randomly. The whole top/bottom question can be interpreted however you like, but I will use both. I don't mean to upset anyone with us. I just wanted to make it clear because I've heard that it's a pretty big issue in the Naruto fandom. XD

* * *

**Aid and Denial  
[Sasuke/Naruto, G]**

Sasuke would never ask for help. Sasuke would never admit he couldn't do something on his own. Sasuke would never realize he didn't have to ask for rescue from himself, even though there is someone who would always be willing to do it for him.


	3. iii, narusasu, g

**Exchange  
[Naruto/Sasuke, G]**

"Yes."

"_No._"

"_Yes._"

Sasuke folds his arms, turns his head away, and decides that he will have none of this.

Naruto tackles him, wrenches his mouth open, and force-feeds him his homemade chocolate. When he succeeds, his grin widens. Sasuke grumbles but secretly enjoys his valentine's gift.


	4. iv, gen, g

**Cry Baby Cry  
[Tsunade, G]**

It's okay to cry now, she reminds herself. There are so many days when she can't, when she forces herself to keep it inside. She can't let others see her weak on those days, but now, alone with nothing but her bottle of sake and her blankets, she can cry.


	5. v, nejiten, g

**Pretty Boys Hate Losing  
[Neji/Tenten, G]**

Neji huffs, flipping his long hair over his shoulder in dismissal, but Tenten simply grins wider and pulls him in for another kiss.

"I told you I was better," she smiles against his lips.


	6. vi, saisaku, g

**Admission  
[Sai/Sakura, G]**

"He's a freak."

"He's an idiot."

"He's a babe."

The boys' eyes snap to their teammate in wide disbelief. She straightens, giving them both questioning looks, before rolling her eyes.

"Oh, _what_? Have you _seen_ those abs?"


	7. vii, shikaino, g

**Bad Habit  
[Shikamaru/Ino, G]**

"Smoking is a bad habit," Ino nags. Shikamaru ignores her, staring up at the clouds. They all seemed to be shaped like flowers today. She kicks at his leg, letting him know she doesn't like being ignored, but slips a cigarette from the pack and lights up in silence.


	8. viii, naruhina, g

**Sweet Tooth  
[Naruto/Hinata, G]**

Hinata has never really enjoyed sweets. But Naruto enjoys his candy, and when he kisses her with the sugar still on his tongue, she finds she's developed a sweet tooth of her own.


	9. ix, narusasu, g

**All It Takes  
[Naruto/Sasuke, G]**

"There's no saving him," people insist, but Naruto won't be dissuaded.

All it takes to bring Sasuke home is enough love, and no one has more love than him.


	10. x, sasusaku, g

**Never Could Say No  
[Sasuke/Sakura, G]**

"Kill me," he says flatly, as if entirely sure she won't.

"Okay," she says with a remarkable lack of hesitation, and stabs him through the heart with his own sword. "You know I could never say no to you."


	11. xi, sasunaru, g

**Where No One Else Will Ever Reach  
[Sasuke/Naruto, G]**

Naruto told him he wanted to know, so Sasuke lets him in. He shows 'dead last' how terrifying it is inside of his heart.

When Naruto tries to help him fight away the darkness instead of running, Sasuke doesn't know if he regrets or delights in sharing it with him.


	12. xii, sasusaku, g

**Over  
[Sasuke/Sakura, G]**

This is the end. She feels the blood pouring out of her, and her eyes are having trouble staying open, but she's won. She wonders briefly if he knew how much she loved him. She wonders if he understood she had to kill him because of how much she did.


	13. xiii, narusasu, pg13

**Morning  
[Naruto/Sasuke, PG-13]**

Naruto wakes Sasuke up with kisses. Sasuke wakes Naruto up with a bowl of cold water dumped on his head when he's late to meet his genin students.

He makes up for it later that night with hot sex and blazing kisses, and Naruto can't wait to sleep in again.


	14. xiv, naruhina, pg13

**Pie  
[Naruto/Hinata, PG-13]**

Naruto loves pie. Not as much as ramen, but he loves it a fair deal.

When Hinata accidentally gets hit with a pie in the crossfire of his food fight with Lee, he finds another reason to love the dessert as he licks the cream from her chest back home.


	15. xv, nejihina, g

**Faithfully Guarded, Remain Behind  
[Neji/Hinata, Naruto/Hinata G]**

He hears the music begin to play, and stands with the crowd. In enters an angel in white, and while most eyes widen in awe as they lock on her, his remain on the floor.

Neji hears his heart break the second she says 'I do.'


	16. xvi, gen, g

**His Welcome Home  
[Sasuke, G]**

Sasuke returns to Konoha, what once was his home and now his target, and stares at the gaping crater created by Pain, no longer able to fight away the traitorous thought that this wasn't what he wanted.


	17. xvii, gen, g

**Sisters  
[Hinata, Hanabi, G]**

Hinata taught her sister how to paint. Hinata taught her sister how to play piano. Hinata taught her sister how to make paper cranes.

Watching her sister now, with empty eyes as she kills without flinching, Hinata wishes she had taught her sister how to love.


	18. xviii, gen, g

**Tears  
[Iruka, Naruto, Sasuke, G]**

Iruka watched in awe as Naruto cried for him and saved his life from Mizuki. He watched in sympathy as his old student cried for his dead master before training to surpass him. He now watches in detached surprise as Naruto doesn't shed a single tear for his friend.


	19. xix, shikaino, g

**Shikamaru Never Learns  
[Shikamaru/Ino, G]**

"What about tomorrow then?"

"Hmm... I'll think about it," Ino smiles teasingly. The young man walks off dejectedly as Shikamaru slides into the seat beside her.

"Got a date?" he asks absently.

"Depends," she giggles at him.

He sighs and wishes he would learn to stop sitting next to her.


	20. xx, inochou, g

**Chouji Is A Romantic; Ino Is Not  
[Ino/Chouji, G]**

When he looks at her, his world gains color.

When she looks at him, she wonders if there's anything in his closet that _doesn't_ have a food stain on it somewhere so he'll look presentable when she formally introduces him to her parents as her boyfriend.


	21. xxi, tsunashizu, g

**How To Cure Hangovers  
[Tsunade/Shizune, G]**

Tsunade groans, holding her throbbing head in one hand, and absently reaches out the other. A cup of tea, made just the way she likes it, settles between her fingers and she pulls it back to take a sip. She never has to ask, and that's why she loves Shizune.


	22. xxii, saisaku, g

**Master Plan  
[Sai/Sakura, Ino, G]**

"That seems counterproductive," Sai points out.

"Shut up. I'm telling you it'll work," Ino sighs irritably.

"But I don't understand. Sakura keeps telling me to put more clothes _on_."

"Which is precisely why you have to take them off," Ino grins, and shoves him in the direction of Sakura's apartment.


	23. xxiii, narusasu, r

**This Is Why Sasuke Hates Naruto Topping  
[Naruto/Sasuke, R]**

"_Ow!_ Wait a second idiot," Sasuke grimaces, trying to adjust to the mixed feeling of pain and pleasure at the intrusion.

Naruto shakes as he tries to restrain himself, until Sasuke moves slightly and he snaps, entirely willing to suffer the punishment later for the pleasure now.


	24. xxiv, narusasu, g

**Sleepover  
[Naruto/Sasuke, G]**

"Idiot, get off," Sasuke grumbles, kicking Naruto in the shin. The blond grunts in pain, but refuses to budge. "'m comfy," he mumbles sleepily, rubbing his nose into the other boy's neck.

Sasuke fights back a shiver and sighs in defeat before adjusting their blanket and closing his eyes.


	25. xxv, sakuino, g

**Never Saying What You Mean  
[Sakura/Ino, G]**

Ino lets out a sigh, kicking her rival-slash-best-friend beneath the table and earning a yelp and a scowl in return.

"What was _that_ for?" Sakura grunts. Ino is tempted to say, 'You're so beautiful it drives me crazy.'

Instead, she smirks and says, "You're so ugly it pisses me off."


	26. xxvi, kibahina, g

**Selfish Wishes  
[Kiba/Hinata, G]**

Kiba remembers when Hinata was invisible to everyone but him. He remembers how lonely she looked and how he wished he was brave enough to talk to her.

Now, as proud as he is that she's grown and gained many friends and admirers, he quietly wishes she was invisible again.


	27. xxvii, sasusaku, g

**Cracks  
[Sasuke/Sakura, G]**

Break. She wants him to break. She pumps chakra into her fingertips and squeezes, feels the fragile bones beneath her fingers begin to crack, but freezes when he opens his eyes.

"Do it," he commands, tears in his eyes. She breaks him quickly, and leaves his body for the buzzards.


	28. xxviii, sasunaru, g

**Sasuke Should Just Admit He Likes It  
[Sasuke/Naruto, G]**

Sasuke blinks as the bracelet is presented to him before raising an eyebrow.

"And this is for...?"

"Your birthday," Naruto smiles.

"... Right." Naruto continues looking at him expectantly until he grimaces and adds, "I'm not wearing it." The blond's face falls as Sasuke carefully pockets the trinket for later.


	29. xxix, inochou, g

**What She Sees  
[Ino/Chouji, Kiba, Shikamaru, G]**

"Why do you like her?" Shikamaru asks in exasperation.

"She sees me," Chouji replies.

"It's hard _not_ to see you," Kiba snickers before being hit over the head rather forcefully. But Chouji only chuckles.

"You'd be surprised," he smiles before heading towards the flower shop.


	30. xxx, iruanko, r

**The Usual Saturday Routine  
[Iruka/Anko, R]**

Iruka hisses, the slide of Anko's tongue against him delicious and hot as he slides his fingers through her hair. She looks up at him and grins, loving the way he reacts to her touch, before she tightens her fingers around him to draw another groan from his lips.


	31. xxxi, gen, g

**Scent And Memory  
[Shikamaru, Kurenai, G]**

Shikamaru dropped by the same time everyday. He smelled of cigarettes and grass, reminding Kurenai of his old teacher. One day, he arrives without the familiar odor of tobacco and she pauses.

"You're quitting?"

"Bad for the baby."

She smiles sadly and doesn't tell him she already misses the scent.


	32. xxxii, naruhina, g

**Reciprocation  
[Naruto/Hinata, G]**

Naruto finds her in the aftermath, resting amidst the rubble. He sits beside her until her pale eyes open and smiles when a blush quickly settles into her cheeks.

"You love me for me," he whispers, and slowly, she nods. Beaming, he reaches out and threads his fingers with hers.


	33. xxxiii, tsunashizu, g

**Burn  
[Tsunade/Shizune, G]**

Shizune is dead, Tsunade learns. The cup in her hands shatters to pieces with the remainder of her heart, and hot tea scalds her skin. She sits behind her desk, tears blurring her vision, and realizes she doesn't know how to breathe without Shizune beside her.


	34. xxxiv, naruhina, g

**Left Behind  
[Naruto/Hinata, Kiba, G]**

Kiba had always been there to push her forward. He helped push her during training, he helped push her during missions, and he helped push her towards her dream.

Now, holding hands with Naruto, Hinata realizes he had to let himself fall behind to help her forward.


	35. xxxv, sasunaru, pg13

**Dates  
[Sasuke/Naruto, PG-13]**

Naruto's idea of a date is dinner at Ichiraku's, seeing one of the new moving pictures, then ending back at his apartment.

Sasuke's idea of a date is dragging Naruto out of sight, shoving him against a wall and kissing him senseless as his fingers fumble to unbutton their pants.


	36. xxxvi, naruhina, pg13

**Unexpected  
[Naruto/Hinata, PG-13]**

Naruto is surprised to learn that when it comes to activities behind closed doors, Hinata is far less shy than usual. As her fingers bury beneath his jacket, exploring his chest as she kisses and nibbles at his neck, he finds himself blushing and stammering harder than she ever did.


	37. xxxvii, sakuino, pg13

**When Sakura Kissed Ino  
[Sakura/Ino, PG-13]**

When Sakura kissed Ino, even though she was far too drunk, and her aim was off, and she tasted like an odd mix vodka and cherry lip gloss, and she had to vomit almost immediately afterwards, and she wouldn't remember anything in the morning, Ino thought it was absolutely magical.


	38. xxxviii, narusasu, pg13

**Naruto Does Not Know How To Treat Delicate Questions  
[Naruto/Sasuke, Sakura, PG-13]**

"How do you stand it?"

"Stand what?" Naruto asks in curiosity.

"Putting up with him." Sakura stops walking, looking back at him. He blushes but eventually smiles.

"I thought it'd be harder, too, but the sex is _great_, so--"

Sakura then pummels Naruto into the ground in two seconds.


	39. xxxix, gen, g

**Homecoming  
[Naruto, G]**

Naruto walks back through the gates of Konoha a hero. They throw a small celebration, and he gets to eat ramen for the first time in what feels like centuries.

The blood of his friend staining his hands taints his meal, and he loses his appetite for noodles.


	40. xxxx, saisaku, g

**The Disadvantages Of Artistic Skill  
[Sai/Sakura, G]**

Sakura stared at the open sketchpad on the bench, jaw hanging open. Picking the pad up slowly, she examined it closer.

There, in amazing detail, was her own naked self painted on the paper in ink.

"I'm going to _murder_ him!" she shrieked, storming off hard enough to create fissures.


	41. xxxxi, narusasu, g

**Easter in Konoha  
[Naruto/Sasuke, G]**

"Rabbits don't lay eggs, idiot."

"I _know_ that! It carries them around in a basket."

"... What?"

"Nevermind. Here, a chocolate egg for you!"

"I don't want it."

"Shut up and take it, bastard!"

Sasuke takes a bite and grimaces.

"... Too sweet."

Naruto smiles and Sasuke sighs.


	42. xxxxii, shikaino, g

**Doorsteps  
[Shikamaru/Ino, G]**

Ino blinks, staring at the man in her doorway dressed in formal wear.

"Um...?"

"I've already explained myself," he says dismissively, holding out his hand.

She is frozen for another minute before she snaps out of it and grins at him.

"Really. So troublesome," Shikamaru sighs, rolling his eyes.


	43. xxxxiii, iruanko, g

**Conditions  
[Iruka/Anko, G]**

Iruka tried reasoning, arguing, using his best puppy dog look, and eventually shouting before he finally resorted to begging. Anko remained unmoved.

"Strip," she demanded suddenly, a smile tugging at her lips at the look on his face, "and then I _might_ consider it."


	44. xxxxiv, tsunajira, g

**She Knows He Can Take It  
[Tsunade/Jiraiya, G]**

Tsunade has lost count of the times she has pounded Jiraiya's lecherous face into the ground.

Jiraiya keeps a record of each time, being sure to note how close to copping a feel he gets before she takes notice through her drunken haze and breaks him in two.


	45. xxxxv, sakuino, pg

**So Much Has Gone Awry, So Little Has Gone Well  
[Sakura/Ino, PG]**

Ino is lost in a sea of blood when Sakura finds her. She says nothing, the only sign that she's still living the slow rise and fall of her chest and the steady stream of tears that she just can't stop.

Sakura kisses her forehead and holds her.


	46. xxxxvi, sasunaru, r

**Heat  
[Sasuke/Naruto, R]**

Naruto thought he knew about heat. When the kyuubi's chakra was released, his skin literally melted away.

But in Sasuke's arms, with the warmth of his lover's mouth pressed against him and fingers inside him, he feels so hot his lungs begin to burn.


End file.
